


All Because of Tinder

by prohibitiongirl



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prohibitiongirl/pseuds/prohibitiongirl
Summary: You meet Gerard on Tinder and your relationship evolves from there.





	1. Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I see this being basement!Gerard and a female reader. I know Tinder wasn’t out during the era of basement Gerard, but for the sake of the fic, let’s pretend it was. This was originally posted on my x reader tumblr, www.jacketslutz.tumblr.com.
> 
> First chapter only has some suggestive content, but the second chapter is going to be entirely smut.

As much as it pained you to admit, Tinder wasn’t a total nightmare. Sure, there were the crude pickup lines like I named my dick ‘the truth’ because bitches can’t handle it! There were people whose pictures consisted entirely of their trucks and not their faces, and people whose bios said stuff along the lines of “only on here for sex. 420 friendly.” But there were also some cute people.

Especially a dark-haired boy named Gerard. Once you had matched together, his first message was: _hi I’m so sorry about this my friend frank said he’d give me some money if I messaged the prettiest girl on this app and I’m really low on cash right now._

You had frowned a little. The boy on your screen was totally adorable. His bio stated that his main passion was art, but that he also enjoyed singing. He wore all black in each of his photos which made his pale skin stand out, and he had a really cute smile. You would’ve liked to learn more about him by going on a date, but apparently he was only on the app because of a dare. 

_Oh that’s okay,_ you typed back. _Have fun with your money!_

Your phone lit up with another notification a few minutes later. 

_…maybe I could use the money to take you out on a date?_

Before you could respond, you got another message.

_You totally don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to I’ll understand if you just unmatch me right now._

_No!_ you quickly typed and pressed send so he would see it right away. _I’d like that. A lot._

That had been several months ago. You and Gerard had gone out on quite a few dates to cafes and to the comic book shops where you watched his eyes light up as he explained all of his favorite ones to you. You had even met Frank, the friend who had dared him to message you in the first place, and whispered a thank you to him when Gerard got up to use the bathroom. You had also met his younger brother Mikey, who had walked in on you two while you were exchanging passionate kisses. That had been a little embarrassing. 

However, you hadn’t met his parents yet. You felt like that was the next step in your relationship. After the first couple of dates, Gerard officially asked you out, and you deleted Tinder off of each other’s phones with smiles on your faces. 

All the times that you had been over at his house had been when they weren’t home. It’s not like Gerard was sneaking you into his house – he was a young adult, he could do whatever he wanted. He had assured you many times that he wasn’t embarrassed to be dating you. It was simply easier to not have parents knowing, he said, and you couldn’t argue with that. 

Gerard’s mother had only found out because she had found a tampon wrapper in the bathroom trashcan one afternoon that you were there. Instead of lying, he admitted to having a girlfriend who had been around when they weren’t home. When his mother started asking questions about where the two of you had met, Gerard, in an attempt to distract her, suggested that you all go out for dinner over the weekend. Mrs. Way was delighted and dropped her questions for the time being. 

Gerard picked you up that Saturday at five. You were dressed in clothes that made you feel as confident as you could be in such an intimidating situation. When Gerard parked the car, he shifted towards you and grabbed your hand. 

“They’re going to love you,” his thumb rubbed circles on your skin and you smiled slightly. “Just be yourself.”

“I’m just nervous that they won’t like me since I was in your house without them knowing,” you explained.

Gerard rolled his eyes. “Please, Y/N. They were teenagers once, too. Maybe they’d be upset if it was Mikey since he’s younger, but they don’t care about us,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, even though it was only you two in the car, “besides, we didn’t even do anything.”

You blushed and looked down at your hands. Feeling a little more confident, you leaned in close to him and said “…yet…” before kissing his cheek and getting out of the car.

Gerard lifted an eyebrow suggestively but said no more. He led you into the restaurant where his parents and Mikey were already seated at a table.

“Y/N!” his mother exclaimed, extending a hand so you could shake it. “I’ve heard so much about you in the forty-eight hours that I’ve known who you are.”

You laughed. “I’ve heard a lot about you, too. It’s so nice to finally meet you both,” you said, addressing his father as well and shaking his hand. 

About halfway into the dinner, which had been going well so far, Mrs. Way finally dropped the question that you had no idea how to answer.

“So, how did you two meet?”

You glanced over at Gerard nervously. You two had attempted to fabricate some sort of story to tell them yesterday, but that plan had gone awry once you started absentmindedly kissing his neck. 

“Uh…” you started.

“Tinder,” Gerard said abruptly, surprising you. 

Mikey choked a little on his drink. “Oh my god. You guys met on Tinder?”

“Shut up,” Gerard mumbled while his parents looked at you two, confused.

“What’s Tinder?” his dad asked. 

“It’s a dating app,” you explained hesitantly. “Gerard was on it because Frank dared him to, but I don’t really have an excuse.”

“That’s different,” his mom said, but she was smiling. “Well, I’m sure I speak for both of us,” she gestured to her husband, “when I say that we’re glad Gerard has met someone. Regardless of how.”

Feeling relieved, both you and Gerard were able to relax during the rest of the dinner. When the meal had been paid, you said your goodbyes, Mrs. Way told you once more how nice it was to meet you, and Gerard drove you back home.

“I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders,” you sighed happily, unbuckling your seatbelt. 

“Me too,” he said. “I had a really good time.”

“It, uh,” you placed your hand on his shoulder and grinned. “It doesn’t have to end here…”

“Oh?” he smirked. “What do you mean?”

You punched him lightly on the shoulder. “You know damn well what I mean.” You got out of the vehicle and headed up the driveway to your front door. 

“You coming?” you hollered over your shoulder, sliding your key into the lock.

Gerard eagerly got out of the car and dashed towards you, wrapping his arms around your waist and brushing his lips against your neck.

“Oh yes.”


	2. After the Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After successfully meeting Gerard's parents, you and him go back to your place to have sex for the first time.

It took ages for Gerard and you to get to your bedroom because he had immediately attacked you with kisses once you entered the house. Each time you broke apart in an attempt to take a few steps down the hallway, he would kiss you again. This cycle repeated itself several times until you finally fell onto the bed with you in his lap.

"Hey," you said, taking a break from the hot-and-heavy kisses to whisper to him. You slid your hands up to his face, cupping his blushing cheeks delicately. 

"Hey," he replied, squirming a little underneath you. You could tell he was impatient and needy, and it made your sweet smile turn into a mischievous grin.

"Relax, babe," you teased, rolling your hips into his which elicited a beautiful gasp from his lips. "We've got all the time in the world."

He nodded slowly, but you could still sense his eagerness. Naturally, this made you take twice as long removing your clothes, which you did provocatively, making sure to give him a good show.

"Y/N..." he whined when you straddled his hips again. You ran a finger along the neck of his shirt, tugging at it to reveal the pale skin that covered his collarbone. 

"Your turn to take off your--" you broke off, letting out a surprised noise when his hands went up the back of your thighs and gripped your ass. "O-oh..."

"My what?" he asked innocently, cocking his head to the side. 

"...Clothes," you finished, rolling off of him so he could stand and undress. While he pulled his shirt over his head, you retrieved a condom from an unopened box and leaned back on your bed, spreading your legs and rubbing yourself while you watched him.

"Now look who's impatient," he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and reached for the condom.

"Wait," you stopped him and he looked at you, concerned. "I want to blow you."

"You sure? You don't have to..."

Instead of responding verbally, you eased his hips back onto the mattress and took him into your mouth. 

After only a minute, Gerard's phone started to ring. He groaned, annoyed, but you pulled off and reached for the device in the pocket of the jeans lying on your floor.

"Frank," you said, glancing at the name across the phone. You pressed the 'accept call' button, thrust it forward into Gerard's hand, and wrapped your lips around him again.

"Hi, Frank," he said, trying to keep his voice level. He held the phone to his ear with one hand while the other played with your hair. "Yeah, the dinner went well."

"Couldn't have gone too well if she didn't invite you back to her place for some post-meeting-parents sex," you heard Frank chuckle. 

Gerard stayed silent for a minute.

"Oh my god," said Frank, his voice growing louder. "Oh my god, Gerard, who the fuck answers their phone during sex?"

"She answered it for me!" he exclaimed, trying to defend himself. "Besides, we're not at the actual sex part yet."

"Damn," Frank whistled. "Use protection, kids." 

Gerard ended the call and tossed his phone to the side before pulling you up to kiss you hard. "Can't believe you made me do that."

You smiled wide and handed him the condom. "Fuck me."

He blushed at your bluntness and rolled the condom on, positioning himself between your thighs. 

"You sure about this?" he asked, stroking himself. 

You nodded. "Yeah. Absolutely."

He guided himself into you and played with your fingers gently with his other hand. 

"Gerard," you sighed, coaxing yourself into relaxing to make it easier for him to slide in. Once you could feel his body pressed completely against yours, you let your toes curl into the sheets. 

"Y/N," he sighed in return, taking your hand and guiding it to his lips, where he kissed each of your knuckles. "You feel so good."

"You do too," you hooked your leg lazily around his hip and arched up into him. "So good."

Despite the heated, lustful kisses from earlier, Gerard made his thrusts deep and slow. He wanted your first time together to show how much he cared about you, and he did it well.

"What do you need, baby?" he said softly into your ear after planting several kisses on your neck. "What do you need to get off?"

"My clit," you answered, writhing underneath him. "Touch my clit, please."

He reached down between your bodies and brushed his fingers against it teasingly a few times before rubbing it with a firmer touch.

"Gerard," you tensed around him, threading your fingers into his hair. 

"I know," he said, pressing his lips against yours. "Come for me, Y/N."

And you did. Your eyes fluttered shut, your entire body seeming to buzz with pleasure. You were so blissed-out that you barely registered a final moan from Gerard and the feeling of him spilling inside the condom. 

When you opened your eyes again, Gerard had thrown away the condom and was standing in the middle of the room, still naked, looking down at his phone.

"Text Frank later," you whined, opening your arms. "I want to cuddle."

"Not texting Frank," he smiled at you. "Giving Tinder a five-star rating for leading me to the cutest girl ever."


End file.
